


How time has changed

by BunniLovar



Category: South Park
Genre: I won't use the major character death considering Pip already died, M/M, Pip changed, more characters will be added later, more tags will be added, no one knew Kenny is Mysterion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniLovar/pseuds/BunniLovar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know that one kid died when he was 10 in South Park, now he is back. Despite no one's memory of him ever being dead, Craig surely does and got slightly freaked out over how much the innocent blonde has changed after 8 years living in literal Hell.</p><p>Tumblr art blog of this fic: http://howtimehaschanged.tumblr.com/ <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

All the years spent in Hell really fucked up Pip, mentally and physically. He didn't get tortured or anything and seeing God and Satan arguing about where he should belongs everyday is super weird as well. In any case, after 8 years living in Hell with no one there to bully him and no school to attend, he still wanted to feel the joy of seeing people walking around, being pushed, hearing conversation passing by. Okay, it sounds weird but Pip swears, his intentions are pure. "Common please Damien! We are like 18 dude! Just act like new kids in South Park, it's not like anyone would remember my death or us in general anyway, like Kenny's deaths! So pleasee!~" - Pip pleaded. The anti-christ stare at his lover, he was sure he made some kind of annoyed face, that's why Pip switch from talking to pleading. As Pip continue to explain his reasons, Damien took the time to truly appreciate at Pip's features. He sure have changed a lot, the blonde was pretty pale before because of the lack of sunlight in the snowy mountain town but now he is _really_ pale, his eyes are also not as bright as it was back then, it is now mixed with a slight red color in the corner and of course he couldn't ignore how Pip's clothes preference has changed as well. Back then, the innocent boy prefer brown shorts, bow tie, a weird hat, red coat and so on, typical nicely dressed kid but now he is wearing a short black shirt that exposed his stomach area, the pants he wears can barely cover any leg skin, not that it need to be cover anyway. Not to mention the half black area on the top of Pip's current hair style, well, that was Damien's fault for being curious about hair dye but Pip didn't try to dye his hair back to normal either. The part he really likes about Pip's outlook now though is the little horns on Pip's forehead, it wasn't the huge ones like Damien currently carry on the sides of his head, Pip's are pretty thick though short and small and it's just there, it's so adorable, Damien has to restrain himself from rubbing it every time they walk together. "Hey Hey! Damien! You're not paying attention at all aren't ya?!" - Pip called as he waves his hand in front of the anti-christ. Damien would be lying if he said no so he just shrugged. "if anything, I'm pretty sure we still need to tell my Dad.." - Damien said as he rubs the back of his neck, signing to Pip that the blonde got his approval. "Yes!~ Thank you Damien!~ You're the best!~" - Pip said as he lift himself above the ground with his wings and gave Damien a loving peck on the cheek.  


Pip took the lead as he flew out first to find Mr.Satan, Damien was about to follow until he reached the mirror in his house, _Checking yourself out in the mirror once a while isn't that weird right?_ \- he thought to himself. Damien was taller than he was just a week ago, he wasn't sure why but basing on how much Pip doesn't grow, he thinks dead soul can't grow at all. He raised his hand to look at it, he never really care that much of his outlook until he examined Pip's just now, he has red skin, like his father instead of the pale white color like Pip, Not to mention his nail is freakishly long with a dark black color and he absolutely hated it, he tried cutting it so many times as well but it always grow back like in an instant. He look back at the mirror, he also hated how his eyes look, they are pure red, glowing even, it's hard to sneak out when your eyes is the most _eye_ -catching thing in the whole underworld. And his hair, oh don't talk about it, it's so messy, Pip usually said it looks like a crow's nest but Damien see no point in actually combing it anyway so he left it that way. Damien does have something that he doesn't take after his father which is his legs, he has normal human leg, just with red skin, while his father has red goat legs. Damien has the same horns though, his are bigger and longer compare to the ones his father currently have, or maybe Satan's horns grew smaller as he gets older. That's something Damien has always worried about ever since those huge things decided to pop out during his puberty, Satan never explains it to him so he is afraid that demon's horns works like human's hair, once you get older or just thinking too much, they'll slowly got smaller. He shivers at the thought and decided to fly after Pip to get that thought out of his head. He didn't realize how fast Pip was either, usually when they fly together, it would be like a slow walk in the park of a normal lovey couple but now that he let Pip fly ahead, he was really far away. Maybe that explains why his wings are always so tired after flying with Pip. He can't complain though, he barely get his ass off the sofa while Pip flies around, helping different ghosts, demons and even attempt stop his father and Jesus from fighting almost everyday. He soon caught up to his lover, who is now talking to his dad. As he was catching his breath while still acting cool, Pip noticed him and practically tackled him, still continuing his talk with Satan. After a couple of minutes, his dad gave in as well. Something about saying No to Pip's request feels so horrible, even for Damien and his dad. "Okay, remember to wear proper clothing, both of you! Wear warm clothes and make sure to eat properly so we bring no suspicion and Damien, you need to control yourself, do _not_ kill other kids okay? And Pip, stay close to Damien, I don't want my precious demon to be found dead again~ And don't cause any troubles okay??" - Satan said as he wrapped them both with thick and warm scarf and forced them into a sweater. Damien didn't really listen while Pip nod repeatedly throughout the whole time Satan was talking.  


As soon as Satan pushed them back into South Park inside a human body, the sudden cold send a visible shiver into Damien's body. Has South Park always been this cold? He look over at his lover, his eyes were once again bright blue, other than that, his hair is still half black and blonde. His tiny body shivers in the cold, his small white demon tail wrapped itself around the small body frame that looks like a belt and even that is shivering. But the blonde face was smiling as bright as the sun in South Park would ever want to be. The anti-christ wrapped his arms around his lover, while landing his head on the smaller boy's head. Pip giggled while leaning onto Damien's chest, "Your skin is so pale now~" - Pip said as he studied his lover's palm, stroking it gingerly with his small hands like he was afraid that if he touch it any rougher Damien would bleed. They soon start to make their way to school, from what Pip told him, his dad has already registered them in South Park High, bought them a house and shove enough money for them to live a week on Earth without a job. "You really should pay attention to what Mr.Satan says you know~" - Pip suggested, swinging their held hands back and forth as they walk to where their new house is supposed to be. Damien chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Oh shut up, I am the prince of Hell, plus I have you to listen to him for me anyway~" - he said, mostly as a joke. "Are we really going to be nice kids all the time? What's the fun in that anyway?~" - Pip whined, hugging Damien's arm tightly. The anti-christ didn't mind, he also like the fact that his lover doesn't prefer being the good happy kid like he was 8 years ago because let's face it, that's boring. 

~*~

South Park haven't changed much, it's still an annoying town with a bunch of racist assholes, that's probably why Craig moved to Denver with Tweek anyway. Tweek's move was unplanned, one day his family told him they have a second location in Denver and send him there to work. Craig didn't really care that much, Tweek moving means no need to hold hands all the time. Though it does get very lonely. Craig was sure he wasn't gay but he was sure whenever he is around Tweek, there is some weird fuzzy feelings in his stomach. And as Tweek moved, everything just seem extremely boring and unappealing to him all of sudden. He would be lying if he never read the fan fictions written about him and Tweek or take a little peek at some of the arts and as Tweek moved away, there were a lot, literally on almost all of the social media sites he could think of was talking about it or writing and drawing it so he felt slightly uncomfortable. But somehow.. relate-able? He shook his head as he inhale the cigarette he holds in his hand, he lives with Kenny who moved because the poor guy finally got accepted in a job but that job was in Denver so, after some pleading, he went with Craig to Denver. Craig chose the house nearest to the Tweek's Bros in Denver, using the excuse that he likes the coffee there but honestly it's to meet up with Tweek. The first time he walked through the entrance, Tweek practically jumped onto him the moment they noticed each other. As he was lost in his thoughts, a light tap on his shoulder send him back to reality, "Hey dude!~ I'll be heading to work now!~ See ya~" - Kenny said with that sly smile on his face as he walk off, leaving Craig on the steps, still smoking. After couple of moments watching Kenny walk away, he saw Kenny got ran over by a car again. The sound of Stan and Kyle yelling "They killed Kenny!" "You bastards!" play in his head. He took another puff in his mouth before releasing it with his nose, Tweek always tell him that's how people get lung cancer and freak out when he does it, it's adorable to look at but he does admit the fact. He look back at the spot where Kenny died, it was clean as Kenny's blood at sucked back in his body, all of the bones got together again and soon Kenny stood up, stretching a bit before continue walking. It was normal for Craig to see, why? Because he sees it everyday and strangely enough, he remembers all of those deaths, even the one at the hospital 8 years ago, Kyle cried so much over Kenny along with some other kids but they thought he didn't, they thought he was some miracle but Craig knew it all, Kenny died for almost a year until one day, he walked out of that hospital door with people cheering. As Kenny was out of sight, he stood up, threw his cigarette on the ground stepping on it to kill the remaining flame and took a walk to Tweek's place. 

Tweek's morning routine is pretty busy, usually people would storm into the place to drink a cup of coffee before heading to work. Tweek is always very nervous and would mess up everything but after a couple of months, he soon got used to it and cups that got spill has gotten less and less. Though it's Sunday today and it's boring, people don't visit cafe shop that much during Sunday, giving Tweek a good time to relax. He slumped down on the ground, behind the cashier to sip a cup of coffee he made for himself. He let out a small sigh, he would usually go home at times like these since he knew even his regulars wouldn't walk in today but he likes Sundays because he knows on Sunday, there is someone who cares for him will come and find him and today is no different. As the wild hair blonde enjoy his coffee, the sound of the bell ringing, notifying someone just walked in, send his cup flew out of his hand but he soon collect him and caught the cup before standing straight up. "W-WelcometoTweekBrosWhatIsYourOrders?!" - he said loudly with an insane speed that he was sure whoever that was, they couldn't understand him. "Dude, calm down" - a similar voice echoed through his eyes. He opens his eyes a bit to see the usual stoic face of his fake boyfriend, Craig Tucker. He let out a relief sighed as he lay his head on the table. "D-Dude..! You g-gave me a he-heart at-attack..!" - he said, a small chuckled followed from the taller male. "That's your fault for slacking off" - Craig said, signing Tweek to follow him. It's usually goes like this, Tweek would be relaxing and hiding somewhere in the shop and Craig would come in and gave Tweek a shock call before they would close the shop as they get in Craig's car and drive around. It's enjoyable for Tweek, a slow drive around Denver seems boring for others but to him, it's great. He also have a lot of time to talk to Craig as well since they barely see each other on the normal basis, Tweek would be studying and working and would be helping Kenny and studying. Tweek never really deny it when people say he was gay, he liked Craig, maybe more than friends, but he would never dare to say it. Why? That's a weird question you have there buddy. Best friend fell in love with another best friend is super awkward, not to mention if he likes you back, it's all great but what if he doesn't? Tweek pulled a bit of his hair to get the thought away from him until a pair of cold hands reached out to touched his, gently pulling his off the wild locks he called hair. "Don't do that, you will go bald one day you know" - Craig said, his usual monotone is always there but if you are a bit sensitive, you can tell Craig's emotion through his eyes and that's what Tweek can do. Though staring straight into Craig's eyes can be intimidating. Craig doesn't tell it to anyone but back when he was 10, couple of days after his birthday, a stupid group of kids got him dragged and trapped in Peru, how annoying, though with that incident, he found out he has the ability to shoot lazers out of his eyes. Back then he didn't know how to control it but after 8 years living with what he calls a curse, he got used to it and seem to be able to control it. He didn't tell Tweek either, the blonde found out by chance, accident would be the right word. One day he was staring at Tweek for too long and accidentally shoot something in Tweek's direction and had to explain everything. Though with that accident, it seems like both of them have grown even closer to one another. Craig would tell Tweek everything after that incident from the people he want to shoot at school to how much he improve in controlling his curse and how much it hurts every time the lazer got out. He was glad Tweek is a good listener and Tweek is also not the type to know something, promise they won't tell but then tell the whole world about it, Tweek kept the secret to himself and Craig was glad he did. As the ride continue, Tweek turn to look at the other male for a while before finally said what was in his mind, "Um C-Craig.. My dad just t-told me.. to um.. return to.. Tweek Bro's first location to wo-work there.." - Tweek said shyly, gripping his green shirt that was buttoned nicely thanks to Craig's help. Craig didn't answer right away, their ride was filled with an awkward silent before Craig took a deep breath, "I can um.. Give you a ride back to South Park and er.. stay there with you.. just to like.. keep you company if you want." - Craig said, avoiding all eyes contacts. Tweek's eyes seem to brighten as he heard what Craig said, he couldn't stop himself from grinning, "R-Really..? Y-Y-You'd D-do that?", Craig nodded as an answer, "Plus it would be fun to be able to gather our group together and have fun after so long don't you think?". 

Craig did what he promised, the next day rolled around, both of them prepared their clothes ad took off in the early morning. "W-We wi-will ha-have t-t-to a-a-attend sc-school h-here t-too b-by the w-way" - Tweek confessed. Of course they do, though Craig didn't tell his parents yet so he couldn't move school on that day, in all honesty he didn't really pay attention to his classes in Denver anyway, it's probably a huge joy to the teachers in his school to know the famous Craig Tucker is leaving their school. They rent a small house to settle in together since it's awkward to meet old friends and ask to stay at their house, plus Craig would never admit this but he want to see all of Tweek's cuteness and keep it for himself. As they got to school, he spot an odd detail, a male wearing all black with visible red skin, huge horns, glowing red eyes and a long black fluffy tail walking, hand in hand with a half black half blonde hair boy wearing all black with white thin tail in the school yard. It wouldn't be considered weird since this was South Park but did no one realize this? He turn to Tweek who was trying to calm his wild hair down, "Hey Tweek, do you see those two over there?" - he said, pointed at the odd couple he saw. Tweek followed Craig's finger, "Erm... What am I supposed to look at..?". Craig turn to look at his friend, his eyebrows raised before turning back to look at that direction again. Nothing, maybe he was seeing things? "Hey Craig.. is everything okay man..?" - Tweek asked, his worried eyes are like needles stabbing Craig's heart with guilt for making his friend worried about him. "Yea, I'm fine. Let's get you to class" - he said before taking Tweek's hand in his by instinct and lead Tweek to the blonde's homeroom using the map Tweek's parents drew out for them. Once a while he would glanced at those two, he swore they look so familiar and the strange features only he can see but not others is weird as well. He even asked Clyde and Token when he got the chance to meet up with them but their response was no different. Craig isn't sure who they are just yet and he didn't care that much but why can he sees them and others can not? Why did they disappeared when he glanced back? Craig shook the thought out of his mind, he doesn't have time for this. And with that, he returned to his car to set up the things in his and Tweek's new house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are things you don't understand or want to know more, visit my tumblr artblog on this fic: http://howtimehaschanged.tumblr.com/ <3 Feel free to send me messages and questions ovo)b

Craig didn't really see much of those two afterwards considering most of his time is focused on helping Tweek settle in with the old Tweek Bro's, putting things in the rooms in their new house and take care of the papers to register in school. It took more than a week he believed but he didn't really care, he got Tweek to help him. As he settle the coffee on the counter, the last item they brought with them and settle on the chair nearby to catch his breath, he glanced over to his best friend who is taking care of cleaning the house. There is it, the weird fuzzy feeling causing his cheeks to heat up slightly. Craig soon look away though, he was afraid that if he focus onto Tweek for too long, he will accidentally hurt Tweek like how he almost did last time. Tweek never blames him about it but the guilt is still there after all the years that had happened. After he accidentally shot Tweek's cup of coffee 8 or 7 and a half years ago, he was determined to learn how to control his power, there is just something inside of him that want to do so. Normally he wouldn't care but when it comes to Tweek, it just give him the weird feeling. He soon brought himself back to the present as he noticed Tweek walking towards him and took the seat next to him. "Tha-Thanks for helping me d-dude!" - Tweek said, sipping a big gulp of coffee in his hands. Craig resist himself from reached for his cigarette, knowing it would send Tweek's twitching back. Craig is kind of proud of his blonde friend for being able to over come his twitching problem and drink less coffee along with taking proper medicines now though sometimes when Tweek got freak out or nervous he still twitches a lot. Craig would always be able to calm Tweek down anyway so he doesn't see it as much of a problem. Craig nodded as a reply to Tweek as he ruffles the other male's hair as an instinct. Craig always love how Tweek's cheeks turned red every time he play with the other boy's hair, again, fuzzy feelings, we've gone over that. "Anyway, care for a walk?" - Craig asked as he stood up and grab his car keys. Tweek hesitated for a moment before nodding, it felt like forever since he actually went back to South Park, the place he was born in. The blonde followed Craig to the car and got in the passenger seat as his best friend hop on the driver seat. After a while struggling with trying to pull the seat belt in placed, Craig helped him out and started moving. Craig rolled down the windows, both males feel the gentle breeze flowing inside of their car. Tweek took a deep breath, Denver was a lot busier than the area they are currently going around in South Park, sure the place has changed, he even heard a lot of people moved some years after he did but that didn't surprise him. The blonde turn to look at the male on the other side just to found out the other male was looking at him as well. They both turn back, Tweek back to the view outside, Craig back to the road ahead.

The rest of the ride was silent, it wasn't an awkward silent, it was pleasant for both of them. As they were going in the center of the town, they caught the sight of the familiar brunette male waving at them from afar. Tweek waved back by instinct, noticing it was Clyde as Craig got closer and stopped the car in front of the chubby male. "Dude! Tweek! It has been forever since we've see you! How have you been man?!" - Clyde asked excitedly as Tweek got off the car, earning a warm hug from the other male. Craig, after turning off his car and lock the door, walked to the other two with hands in his pocket. "H-Hi Clyde! I-I've been fine! Craig helped me out a lot! Kenny too, sometimes!" - Tweek answered, shaking a bit due to how nervous he was. He hasn't hugged anyone other than Craig for so long that he felt tensed hugging Clyde, though Clyde soon let go it was probably getting awkward for him anyway. "So, how 'bout you?" - Craig asked as he light his cigarette which Tweek tried to take away and failed. "Well you know~ Moved out of South Park and just come back today because they said the end of this week, they are going to open a huge party!~" - Clyde answered, his eyes sparkles. A chance, or another chance, that Clyde can not miss to get a girlfriend. Tweek tensed up again, "You guys should come too!!" - Clyde exclaimed, exactly what Tweek expected and not want to hear because Craig's answer will be, "Yea, whatever. When is it?". Tweek's body shook a bit harder as his breath started to get faster, he felt Craig's hand rubbing on his back, the thing Craig usually do to calm him down and for some magical reason it actually worked. "Great!! It's about 8 p.m this Friday! It's like 4 more days so you have plenty to get ready! Party stuff aside, wanna go grab something? I'm starvingg" - he said then whined as his hand rub his stomach. In Tweek's point of view, he would say Clyde lost a bit of weigh, he doesn't have that baby fat anymore and his stomach is smaller than the last time he saw Clyde, maybe with his current look he could actually get a girlfriend. Well, Tweek haven't interacted with him much but if he still have that douche-ish personality then it might make it harder. As he finally caught up with the real world, Craig has seem too noted down the time and location of the party. Tweek sighed, Craig's hand still rubbing his back and strangely enough, he stopped shaking.

~*~

Kenny, walked back home after a work day and what he didn't expect was there. Well, he didn't expect Craig was already move back to South Park with Tweek but the other thing was Kyle sitting on his porch steps with a book in hand. _What is_ he _doing here?_ \- Kenny thought as he got closer. With the usual friendly smile, that Craig describe as 'sly', he sat next to Kyle silently. "Hey~" - he greeted, caught Kyle in surprised but Kyle didn't react as much as Tweek. "Hey Kenny" - Kyle said, closing the book he was reading and settle it firmly on his knees. "Did I scare ya??~" - Kenny asked with a wide smile, Kyle eyes went from 'I'm so glad to see you' to 'oh fuck this', "No, I'm not Tweek dude" - Kyle said as he punched Kenny's arm jokingly. The blonde chuckled, wrapping his arm around the red head's small shoulders. "Anyway, what brought ya here?~ Except that huge green car parked in front of my door?~", Kyle raised an eyebrow at Kenny, this kid didn't grow up to someone who have a huge sense of humor. "Well, the guys told me that South Park want to gather all of us back there to have a party and I thought I would stop by to get you." - Kyle said, glancing away, his eyebrows knitted together, pointing downwards. The older Kyle gets, the more he hated parties and the people that goes with it. What about getting drunk, hook up with random people or worst, sleeping in whatever place you end up with, is so interesting anyway? Kyle is someone who say that a lot every time someone tries to make him go to parties and Kenny knew it pretty well. "Well I'm poor, I can't pay back something if I ended up breaking stuff~ Plus we can stay at home peacefully together since you've already got here~ Eh?~ Eh?~" - Kenny said, removing his arm from Kyle's shoulder and use it to nudge the male next to him instead. Kyle stayed quiet, his eyes focus on the white tiles underneath him. Kenny's smile faded for a moment as he saw Kyle's lack of response, Kenny put his hands in his jacket's pocket, still have smile on his face as always as he wait. He didn't know what he was waiting for, maybe he was waiting for a response from his friend, maybe he was waiting for something to fall down so they would get out of his awkward moment, maybe he was waiting for Kyle to stand up and leave or maybe for something to kill him this week. It was odd though, ever since Craig moved back to South Park with Tweek, he haven't died since. What is going on? Maybe Damien or Pip messed up something that changed his fate? He always knew what is going on but right then, something is going on and he doesn't know it.

The blonde hold in the sigh he almost release and turn to the red head again. Kyle is now as tall as Kenny, back in middle school, Kyle doesn't seem to grow taller for some reason, grow spurt? Well that doesn't matter, the point is he is as tall as Kenny now. Kyle also seem to cut and trim his head into quite of a stylish hairstyle instead of having it as a wild curly block of hair. He doesn't wear all green anymore either, Kyle is wearing a pretty gentle man-ish kind of clothes with a tie and black coat, black pants and white shirt inside. As much as Kenny knows, Kyle looks so much like a grown up that it made Kenny feels childish. And Kenny isn't fancy about clothes, he only wear the old parka that is a bit too small for him in his age, a white shirt, dirtied with dirt and some old jeans with shoes he stole from Craig. After a long awkward moment of silent, Kenny was about to stand up and get inside until Kyle talked again, "What is your plan for the future anyway Kenny?" - he asked, looking straight into Kenny's eyes as he does so. Kenny blinked, it's true that Kyle just finished high school though it took Kenny by surprised when he was asked. Kenny put a finger on his chin then turn towards his friend with the usual warm smile, "I dunno, continue learning what I can and work to help Karen with her soon-to-be-college fee I guess~" - Kenny answered, avoiding all information about his side job. Kyle's eyes seem to changed a bit, Kenny is good at picking up things like these, maybe that's why Karen is closer to him than their eldest brother Kevin. "What _else_ Kenny? Are you also continuing your vigilantism at as well?" - Kyle asked, inching closer, his body tensed up like he was ready to tackle Kenny if the blonde planned to do something. Kenny continued to smile, it's not strange to see Kenny acting calm in situations similar to these, especially when he found out he could not die, kind of have a bit more strength than other humans and turn into a mysterious vigilante. "Well if you consider vigilante as fixing bags's scraps and fighting your sister with her friends with pillows and laugh like a kid then yea, why not?~" - Kenny answered casually, followed with a chuckle. Kyle gritted his teeth, his eyes full of anger, "Stop it Kenny! You can fool others but not me! I am one of your best friend dude! And who do you think I am?!" - Kyle said angrily while still trying to keep his voice down. "Dude, calm down~ I swear I'm not hiding anything~" - the blonde said as he caress Kyle's shoulder, trying to calm his friend down. Kyle look down for a moment before putting both hands on Kenny's shoulder, with a serious face, the red head continues: "Kenny, you can trust me.. like how you did before.. I swear I can help you.. Things are happening.. Weird things that never should happen happened.. Please Kenny, you can trust me, I know what you are.." 

~*~

Craig opened the front door to his house and walk in, threw himself on the sofa. Tweek followed Craig after closing the door and sat down on the sofa, still holding onto his coffee thermos. Shaking a bit, the blonde sipped his coffee, "Oh gosh.. we are really going to go to that party Craig...?! What if I throw up?! And and I can't eve drink anything else than coffee..! And And what if-" - Tweek squeaked, cutting himself off as he sip more coffee from the thermos he held tightly in his small hands. Tweek took a deep breath, he didn't go through all those years with therapists and medicines to lose it all in one go because of a party, he is better than this. "It's going to be alright. I'll make sure no one force you to drink like last year. Beside, this party is to gather everyone together, don't worry" - Craig said, turning on the TV to watch about guinea pigs. Tweek took another deep breath, _Yea.. Craig is right, everything will be just fine! I just need to stay away from Cartman and alcohol then everything will be fine! Hehe...... Oh gosh! Oh gosh!_ , Tweek felt his body shaking again, why is this happening? He just moved back to this hell hole for one day, one day and it's already bad! What else could go wrong?! He bit his lower lips and focus on the show Craig was watching. It's that show again, he didn't care enough to find out the name of it but Craig is obsessed with it along with show that talk about space. The blonde glance at the male next to him, _I wonder if Craig miss Stripe..?_. The poor thing died couple of years ago, Craig basically gave it a pretty decent funeral and refuse to buy any other guinea pig, then buried it under a tree near Stark Pond. _I wonder if Craig likes me as much as he likes these shows.._ \- the thought echoed his head as he eyes focus on the show on TV. They have been in a face relationship for 8 years, Tweek isn't sure if it's his actual feelings towards Craig or is it his brain messing with him because they have been together for so long. Craig just make him feel special, not to mention, Craig gave him something he didn't know he has on his mind, though as much as he tried to help Craig fixing what is hurting the other male, he just can't seem to tell him. _Maybe not, to Craig, this is just a fake relationship.. it means nothing too him.. Maybe I should stop thinking about him.._ \- Tweek's eyes narrowed a bit, his eyebrows knitted upwards.

Craig is not the most sensitive person when it comes to things like these but he was pretty sure something is going through Tweek's mind. Kenny always seem to know it though, the one time he needed that sly blonde and he is not there. Craig stood up from his position, with hands in his pocket, "Well I'll go look around the neighborhood now.. just for fresh air.. You wanna come?" - Craig ask slowly, turning to face Tweek. The blonde shook his head slowly, Tweek didn't look back at him, his face still downwards so Craig couldn't see his face. _Stop being nosy Craig, Tweek needs personal space some time too you idiot_ \- he thought has he grab a scarf Tweek made for him years ago and walk out. These couple of days have been weird, for some reason South Park is really sunny yet super cold. It feels like it might snow at any second but in the same time there is no clouds in the sky. He knitted his eyebrows together, maybe he is just over analyzing it, everything can happen in South Park. "Hey Tucker~" - a high voice went through his ears, the voice was familiar but yet sound like a sound he had never heard of. Craig turn around to see whose voice was it and his eyes widen in shock, the small boy in black walked out from the house right next to his. He was shorter than Craig and Tweek even, his eyes were bright blue with a hint of red at the corner, his hair is half black and half blonde, his forehead carries two little horns, his skin were pale white while he wore black clothing. Just great, just amazing, just someone he would love to meet right now. "What do you want?" - he said coldly towards the other male, earning to cheeky grin. "You know exactly what I want. Or maybe not, oh well. You see Tucker" - he continues, as he seem to fly around Craig and land in front of Craig - "I know you can see us the way he aren't supposed to be seen~ But you see, we are here to have fun~ And if you get in our way or just get in.. my way. You will be done for" - the blonde said, still smiling, floating above the ground with his legs crossed, staring straight at Craig. _Done for? What does this._ thing _think it is? Threatening me?_ \- he thought as he furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you?" - he asked. The blonde's smile got wilder, the red in his eyes seem to spread, "I'm something you wouldn't understand. Heck, even I don't understand fully" - the answer brought no actual information, it brought more confusion in Craig opinion. "Craig!" - someone called from behind, but he couldn't look back at them as his eyes still focus on the blonde. The short male clicked his tongue, "Oh well, I said all I wanted to say, goodbyee~" and with that, poof, he is gone.

Craig's eyes widen for a second as he tried to move forward but a hand grabbed his, stopping him from doing so. As he turn around, trying his best to not look annoyed or angry, his eyes met Wendy's, next to her was Stan. How typical. "Oh gosh Craig! It really is you! Wow! Someone have grown a lot~" - Wendy said, clapping her hands together. Stan stood quietly with a smile on his face as he wave at Craig. Stan was as tall as Craig and Wendy seem to be as well. Stan's hair are shorter and much neater than Craig's, does living with someone make you take after their style? Because he was sure his hair is as messy as Tweek's. Turning to Wendy, she seemed to have cut her hair, her long black hair is now shoulder length which doesn't look bad, it's just weird seeing her with a style like that. "Er.. thanks" - Craig said awkwardly. "So where is Tweek? If you're here then he must be too right?~" - Wendy asked, looking behind Craig since that's where Tweek usually is. "He's at home", "In Denver?" - asked Stan. Craig shook his head. "No, in South Park" - he said. "Whattt? You moved back here??? Why?! Everyone basically left, and you specifically call it a hell hole!" - Wendy said with a shocked expression. Craig rolls his eyes, _I know what I said, don't remind me_. "What make you come back anyway?" - Stan asked, his hands in his pocket. "Huh? Erm.. Tweek's family want him to take control over the coffee shop here instead of the Denver one" - he said. "And you moved here because of that? It kind of only take about an hour from here to Denver! Why did you have to move??" - Wendy asked but Stan stopped with mid way. "Anywayyyyy, are you coming to the party? I invited Kyle and Kenny too but the percent of both of them going is pretty low so" - he shrugged. Craig nodded, he let Wendy and Stan continue talking as he keep nodding like he cared. _What and who is that? And what is he going to do to this place?_ was the only thing in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took longer than expected to post this XD But I hope you like how it turned out! I was actually surprised to know someone actually read this so ye XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took quite long because I was stuck on plot and I was reworking the timeline of the whole story therefore, the chapter 1 (the part where Craig saw Pip and Damien) was changed, if you wanna see what was changed about them then you can go back to chapter one to see it <3  
> The chapter two will still play out like before because Pip knows Craig can see them.

"Kenny, you can trust me.. like how you did before.. I swear I can help you.. Things are happening.. Weird things that never should happen happened.. Please Kenny, you can trust me, I know what you are.." - Kyle said softly with his eyes staring straight at Kenny's. The blonde's eyes shifted a bit, Kyle seems to knows what was going on and his words made Kenny a bit unsettled. As much as Kenny trusted Kyle, he doesn't want to drag his friend into what he is currently in. The blonde kept his cool, with a smile on his face, he asked: "I do trust you man~ Sooo.. what kinds of things that never should happen, happened anyway?". Kyle see through Kenny's distrust but continues, "Recently, there are reports of heavy raining in the Sahara desert-", "Then that's a good thing!" - Kenny jumped in, interrupting Kyle's words who instantly snapped at Kenny. "I'm not finished!" - taking a deep breath, he continues - "Not only that, it was also recorded that whales are starting to be found near the shore a lot more than back then. According to the news from the fisherman, it seems like more whales are starting to suddenly float up onto the surface and therefore pushed to shore by the waves". "But why would whales suddenly just floats up like that? It just sounds like a cheap plot based on Life Is Strange" - Kenny commented, rubbing his chin with his fingers, he probably should spend more time watching the news. "I have no idea what you meant just now but it does sounds like a poor plot choice but it is really happening. Whales are dying, fishes as well, people going around beaches and just find them everywhere" - Kyle continues, getting ore serious. "Are you sure it's not just water pollution?" - Kenny asked, raising an eyebrow. The raining in Sahara sure is odd but fishes and whales dying isn't a new news. "It could be the case but even countries with pure water, fishes are still dying. For some reason, I even hear from my parents that trees in South Park suddenly became quote end quote ill recently". Kenny nodded, taking in the information. Now he really needs to die, he needs to meet Damien or at least find a way to do so, in his guts, he felt like Damien and Pip has something to do with this.

Kyle haven't stopped sticking his eyes onto Kenny for the whole time Kenny was finding way to die and it took the blonde quite a while to notice the long stare. "What??" - he let out. Kyle frowned again, "Do you trust me now? I know your night job Kenny. You can hide from others but not me, you know". It was another long stare but this time, Kenny was staring. "I.. don't want to drag you into trouble Kyle, it's best if you stay out." - he said, turning his eyes to the steps below him. "You think I'd still not know it by now?", putting a had on Kenny's shoulder, Kyle gave him a warm smile. "Alright, let's get in, or get on the car if you still plan to get to that parteh~" - Kenny said as he stood up and raised a hand out for Kyle and so they were on the road.

"So how did you know anyway?" - Kenny asked as he tries on the shirts Kyle bought for him on the way in the back seat. "After the time you saved Ike, I started researching on your night job, also known as Mysterion. I started to go around a lot at night in Denver every time I have spare time. I ask around and all that, I never really see you in action but according to the general population of Denver people, they all say that you wear a mask, a hoodie, a grey shirt and an underpants outside of your pants. Plus they also said you have a ridiculous voice" - Kyle answered, focusing on the road, occasionally peeking at Kenny in the mirror to see how Kenny fits in the clothes he bought. "I used to have a huge question mark on the top of the head as well! But that thing ended up being too heavy~" - the blonde replied, putting on shirts after shirts. "How is Ike these days?~ I miss the little chap!~" - he said, grinning as he climbs onto the seat next to the driver's seat after trying on all shirts. "He is fine, he is doing great in high school, some people said he should skip some classes to be in the higher level but he insisted for things to be what it is now. He also has a boyfriend, or so I've heard from Karen and Ruby. He talks about that kid a lot, I tried researching-", "stalking" , " **researching** who he is dating but I find nothing. Also Ike helped me a lot on researching about you, not only that you saved him before, he also helped me gather trustworthy information online while I was going around Denver at night or evening."- he said. "You were really determined about Mysterion huh. Was it his underpants?~" - Kenny joked, earning a hard slap on the arm. "Shut up. Plus I didn't even see it anyway. Continue the story. Ike was a lot smarter than I thought, he upgraded his glasses and mine into a communication device. His laptop now is also upgraded, it has a lot of features and he use my garage as a quote end quote lair. It's cool and all but I am quite disappointed that he grew up to be such a nerd." - Kyle said while pointing at where the seat belt it and signing Kenny to use it. "Yep, like brother like..... brother"

~*~

Walking down the streets without bumping into the so called depression human being is great, Pip just wants a little date with his lover and that Tucker guy has to go and ask questions. The male sighed as he kept walking, hand in hand with the devil's son. "Pip, you're alright there bud?" - Damien asked as he stopped walking and stand face to face with the shorter male. Pip nodded slowly though ended up spatting out all that was in his head. "Maybe you should befriend with his friends. You know, just be yourself, they'll like you. Maybe through them, you can change his mind about you. You probably shouldn't have to go on and put out a threat to him though" - Damien advised, kneeling down and giving his lover a soft peck. "I was just angry..! He can be so nosy!" - Pip complained, hugging Damien's arm tightly like his life depended on it. "You just have to deal with it you know, that's human. Plus once you get back on Earth, you have to get used to other kinds of people so you should control your temper more. Especially around someone that can see what we really are." - Damien added and kept on walking with Pip hugging arm and followed him. Pip nodded, he isn't the type to say that much, plus he put all of his trust into Damien.

After a while of walking, Damien suddenly stopped again. "Damien? What's wrong?" - Pip asked, looking up at his lover. Damien's eyes wasn't on Pip like he was expected, Damien's eyes landed on the view around them. Pip look around, there are just some people, couple of old trees nearby and tall buildings. South Park now seem to not be much of a small town anymore, it's pretty advanced and there aren't people living here anymore. Everyone moved away from South Park the more it advanced, now there were just workers in the shops and guests that come day by day, different everyday. Such a convenient visit Pip and Damien has in South Park now that he thought about it, the week he insisted on going back on Earth is same week that the kids in South Park gather each other for a party in the last day of the week. The whole time Pip was thinking, Damien didn't stop looking around, Pip repeated himself, making Damien jolted and turn his eyes back onto the other male. "Say Pip, how long do you want to stay?" - he asked, Pip thought for a while before answering, "Maybe till the party and we'll go back to Hell then we'll go back up around to visit other cities and towns! I've always wanted to travel with you around the places you know~" - he replied with a cheery smile, earning a warm smile from the taller male. Damien ruffles Pip's hair though his smile didn't last long. "That's a nice thought. Though right now I have to go back, can you manage on your own? I'll always be watching you and following you, I will not leave you. I won't leave you alone here on Earth forever either. But I need to return back to Hell for now" - he explained. Pip's eyebrows raised a bit, with a forced smile, he nodded, "It's okay! I understand! I'm a big boy now so I can manage things on my own~". Damien nodded and gave Pip a loving kiss, "Also, despite almost losing all of your British accent, I still think your accent is cute~", "That's a random thing to say?" - the half blonde reply, giving the taller male a questioning look. Damien chuckled and disappeared through a portal he made, leaving Pip waving.

Pip let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding and look around, there are things he probably could do for fun on his own right? He walked around tow and get into a random cafe shop on the way. "Wh-What's yourorder?!" - the person in the cashier asked, Pip looked up a bit to see who it was. Tweek, as expected, no one could pull a speech speed as fast as Tweek. Pip also noted that Tweek is slightly taller than him, interesting. "May I have a cup of espresso? I don't really like dark coffee." - Pip made his order, Tweek gave him a questioning look. Not into dark coffee? That just sound so alien to Tweek. The awkward male nodded and prepare the drink while Pip go through his wallet and take out the money. "H-Here is your order.. That will be $2.55.." - Tweek said shyly as he handed the thermos over to Pip. The shorter male nodded, taking in the information before handing the money over to Tweek. Looking up and down at the taller male, Pip sips his coffee as he found himself on a seat next the window. " _Maybe you should befriend with his friends. You know, just be yourself, they'll like you. Maybe through them, you can change his mind about you._ " - the line echoed in Pip's mind as he shifted his eyes from the window view to Tweek, who is still wiping the counter awkwardly. As much as Pip knows, the place is usually busy in the evening, after work time, and in the early morning. Right now it is noon, except Tweek, he is the only one at the place. After a while, he stood up and walked to the counter. "Sooo, you're Tweek right?" - he asked, trying to be as natural as he could. "Yes..? I have a name tag right here.." - he answered, pulling the name tag towards Pip. Struck with the realization, he let out an awkward sounding laugh, "Of course! Of course! I saw that! Ahaha...~~", if he could, he would dig a hole and hide under there until Damien pulls him up because the interaction just then was too embarrassing. "I never saw you around before.. I-I was born in this town and moved to Denver couples of years ago but even before that you weren't here right? I'd know.. It seems like you have a house here too so.." - Tweek said, breaking the silent between them after a while. _I guess he really doesn't remember me. Well that's good I guess, I was a loser it's amazing that Kenny actually remembers me back then._ \- he thought before sitting back straight to answer. "I just move here recently, with my boyfriend~ But he is pretty busy so I'm er.. exploring on my own for the time being~" - he said, smiling. Tweek nodded, "I see..! So um.. now that you know my name.. What's yours?". "Huh? Er Ah.. I um.. My name is Philip, Philip Pirrup!" - he said, sipping a bit of his drink to calm down. "Nice to meet you Philip!" - Tweek chirped, grinning brightly like the sun. Pip would be lying if he said he isn't jealous of Tweek's cheerful and friendly act, that's something Pip couldn't do without Damien, or maybe he just hated people in this town and with Damien by his side, at least he has someone to calm him down. Yea, that sounds right.

~+~

"Ike! Explain it! Why did you only get second best at school? Come on honey, I know you are better than this! You have always been able to do it! And --- ", Ike listen to his mom complains, trying to act as sad as he could but in reality, he hated school, the only thing he doesn't hate about it is the friends he made there. School is lame and boring, most of the things they teach you in school will not be applied into life after you have your degree anyway, plus he already knew every information in every classes he attend. When his teachers told him he should skip these class and just move straight to university, he would have said yes if they let his boyfriend skip as well. Not that his lover wasn't smart, his lover actually is _really_ smart, is just that he doesn't give the teachers that much of a good impression like Ike did, making them automatically hate him and even try to fail him in exams but of course that's impossible. As his mom continue to yell about his studies and her problems, his mind drifted off to the image of his lover. A slightly shorter body, except the pale skin, everything is black, even the lipstick. Ike fight to not smile while being scold, thinking about him just make Ike happier, as mom started to finish up her yelling, he stood up while picking up the bag and head to Kyle's house. Closing the front door, he head straight to the 'lair' and put on his glasses. "Kyle! Kyle! You there?" - he called out before booting up the laptop, after a couple of moments hearing Kenny telling Kyle his bag is talking, Kyle finally picked up. "Hey Ike, yea I'm here, heading back to South Park at the time being with Kenny" - his brother answered while still focusing on the road. "Hey there Kenny!" - he called out, earning a cheerful "Heya little bud!" from the blonde. After a couple of questions about typical life, Kenny asked about how did he found out. "I dunno, it was a lucky guess. When you saved me back then, I was on a call with my lover. Well he wasn't my boyfriend at that time but whatever. When we were calling, I recorded the call-", "Creepy~" - Kenny interrupted. " _As I was saying_ , I recorded the call so I can listen to it again, he was confessing. Anyway, when you jumped down and saved me, it recorded your voice and your grunts. Being kind of a big fan at that time, I saved and cut your voice part into a separated file. One day, Kyle sent me some videos of you guys as kids, you guys were so cool", "We still are!" - Kyle argued. " _Anyway_ , when I was watching, something about Kenny's grunts sound familiar so I convert your grunt and your Mysterion grunt into a sound wave and they are oddly similar despite your sample voice was a very old one so I asked Kyle to get your current grunt. Though I never knew how he got it" - Ike explained, then gave his brother a questioning look. Kenny gave Kyle the look as well. Embarrassed, Kyle blushed and frowned a bit, "Don't give me that look..!" - he complained, Kenny chuckled, he wasn't really judging Kyle, he was just making that face because it seems fun. "So how _did_ you get it Ky?~" - he asked, raising an eyebrow at the friend next to him. "Nothing special... I asked Craig if he could make your grunt and record it... I gave him 10 bucks just for your grunt..... That asshole bankrupt me so bad.." - Kyle said, releasing a long grunt himself. Kenny laughed, hugging stomach as he wipe the tears in the corner of his eyes. "That's why Craig was all over me that time!~ Haha~ You went through so much just for a little grunt~" - Kenny said, still laughing, making his friend grunt again and Ike ended up laughing as well.

After they finished chatting, he took off his glasses and rubs his eyes. He isn't a big fan of glasses but because he said some words look kind of blurry from afar, his mom bought him a pair and he was too much of an idiot to take off the lens and put normal ones instead of using the one with degrees. The embarrassing fact is that he didn't even thought about it until Ruby pointed out that he could do that, too lazy to put the technology back in the new lens, he just use these because he doesn't call Kyle that much anyway. Sighing, he picked up his phone just to find 10 missed call from the person he set as "Bun <3" in his phone. He cursed under his breath and immediately call back, the male on the other line picked up almost instantly, "You stupid conformist! What the fuck were you doing?! I called you a million times! At least send a text or pick up!" - Firkle yelled angrily fro the other side, making Ike flinched and almost dropped his phone. "I'm sorryyyyy!~ I was accompanying my brothe-" - before he could finish, Firkle jumped in, "At least text then! You weren't at home either! Do you know how worried I was?!" - he complained, groaning a bit. Ike can't help but chuckled. Firkle, a goth figure in his school since the older goths are now out of school, Firkle, the cold blooded person who can destroy anyone despite having a small body is now angry and worried about Ike, a computer nerd. Ike would have got angry if it wasn't Firkle that passed him at school. When he heard he was second, he was about to ask to check the grades again but after seeing Firkle's joy, or at least in his eyes since that boy always try to act grumpy for some reason, he got rid of the idea completely. "Well if you stop being mad at me, you can stay with me at my lair~" - Ike said with a loving voice. Firkle shut up for a moment before uttering a small "really?" and hung up after Ike confirms. Despite how people may say, in his eyes, Firkle is the cutest thing ever. The cutest thing that he can't let his family knows about, they would never allow him to date Firkle, have never and will never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried focusing more on Kyle and Ike on this chapter because they are the ones that will make the plot go forward. Ike and Kyle will be the one to figure out the reason of the strange things happening, Kenny will be the messenger and Pip will be the one to stop the chaos. 
> 
> I'm planning for Tweek and Pip to be friends, more characters will appear soon but me actually getting their personality right is pretty low so no promises there ovo 
> 
> Oh and if anything, here is the timeline of the story: Pip and Damien came on Earth **after** Craig and Tweek moved back to South Park. Craig and Tweek moved there and got everything in position, that is when Pip and Damien got there. Kenny stopped dying ever since Damien and Pip got on Earth but during the time Craig moved to South Park, Kenny wasn't at home much, therefore he thought he stopped dying when Craig went back to SP. 
> 
> So with that out of the way, I hope whoever is reading still enjoy the fic nonetheless! 
> 
> Also, i should have said this at the beginning but if there are grammar mistakes (Which I am aware that there are), I just wanna say that I'm just a student in Asia who write for fun and, as I said in chap 1, I really suck at writing, it's really not my thing but for some reason I love doing it so please excuse the grammar mistakes ;v;


	4. Chapter 4

Craig growled slightly as Clyde wouldn't stop 'vlogging', apparently his best friend has gotten pulled into vlogging by his girlfriend, how annoying. But since it was something Clyde enjoyed doing, he tried his best to not be an ass about it though he couldn't help himself from flipping off the phone every time Clyde got it near him. Craig repeatedly check the time, only about an hour till Tweek could get away from work. He sighed, he wanted to be with Tweek all the time but in the same time he doesn't want to ignore Clyde and Token, as annoying as they are, those two are his best friends. He paused his thoughts, what is Tweek to him anyway? He has always treated and see Tweek as a close friend but now that he is hanging out with Token and Clyde, he noticed he doesn't treat them as close, as.. special. Is Tweek special to him?

Craig frowned slightly and got distracted from the game he was playing against Token, causing him to lose. Craig threw the controller down on the sofa and groan slightly, Token look over, "You alright there man?" - his friend asked cautiously. Craig sighed and rub his forehead, "No, I'm fine, I'm fine, just a bit tired.." - he said, sounding more like a groan. "You know you can tell us anything Craig, right Clyde?" - Token said, nudging the brunette nearby. "Er Y-Yeah dude! What's bothering ya?!~" - Clyde asked, still confused even with a wide grin on his face. Craig stayed silent for a moment, thinking about his decisions, if he can't tell his family, he can't tell his house mate then might as well tell his best friends. He let out a small sigh and start explaining. Token nodded thoughtfully throughout the story while Clyde was surprisingly shocked, "Maybe your mind is kind of twisted now that you've been fake dating Tweek for too long. At first you two might not have any kind of intentions for each other but the time you've spent together is countless, not to mention you two are pretty passionate, it might just be that you've actually fallen in love with him. Or at least he is your crush." - Token explained with a thoughtful face, Clyde is still very confused. "Wait wait wait, so you guys have been _dating_ for like.. more than 8 years but you're not really??? Oh gosh this is a lot to take in.." - Clyde said, taking a hold of his head. Craig rolled his eyes, despite not helping much, he kind of got an explanation of why he felt that way towards Tweek and no one else, other than that, his chest is a lot lighter now that he finally let it out.

"So are you going to talk to Tweek about this or not?" - Token asked, Craig turn to his friend and sat up straight. "Do you think I should?" - he asked his friend, turning to face them. Token and Clyde look at each other then nod at the same time, "You guys live in the same house, even if you don't say it, it will eventually slip out, you might as well just tell him." - Token advised, "And if things doesn't work well, just say you were joking!" - Clyde added, earning a punch in the arm by Token. "In any case, yes, yes you should". Craig sighed again and stood up, take the key on the way he was heading to the door, "I'll think about it" - he said before closing the front door and slip into his car. "That usually means no right?" - Clyde ask the remaining male who sighed, "Hopefully not this time".

~*~

Pip, for some reason really enjoyed being accompanied by Tweek, he felt happy that he was able to find a friend that would talk to him normally like this. Sure he has friends from Hell but those guys hang out with him because of Damien, without him, those guys either ditch him or bully him. Sure, he could go to Heaven and hang out with them but those angels are kind of a.. dick, they usually judge the way he walk, the way he talk, everything and it's annoying. Sure, he could talk to some kids at school and some teachers as well but those conversations lasted for less than a minute until they all ignore him. Yet Tweek was different, Tweek listened and commented, then Tweek talk and Pip gets to listen and comment, it was an actual conversation. When guests were pouring in, Pip offered to help the other blonde for a while until Tweek's shift was over. Pip wasn't the best at making coffee but he was a good enough waiter that he didn't spill anything on the way and smile despite very annoyed by some guests. After the shift was over, they both happily hung their apron up and head out through the back door, Craig was already parked nearby, waiting to pick up Tweek. Just great. 

"Craig!" - Tweek called out as they got closer to the car. As he was catching up to Tweek, seeing Craig slowly turn to face them, he got slightly panicked, "Er.. Tweek..!~ I think I gotta go now! See ya man!" - Pip said and dashed off. "Er.. O.. Okay!" - Tweek stuttered out as he turn to his back to see Pip but the short half blonde was surprisingly out of sight. Tweek blinked a couple of times before turning back to Craig as he was called. "Tweek, you alright?" - Craig asked as he opened the door for Tweek. "Yea, I'm fine.. So how was your day?" - Tweek replied, settled into the passenger seat next to the driver's. Craig closed the door and went to the other side to get in the driver seat, after both of them successfully used the seat belt, Craig replied, "Just hanging out with Token Clyde, played some video games, flipping off Clyde's camera, stuff like that". Tweek nodded and laid back onto his seat as Craig started the car engine and start moving. "So, how yours?" - Craig asked, he was expecting a Tweek's typical answer which would be 'Nothing much' but he received something else. "It was fun actually..! A new kid came into the store today~ We talked and then he offered to help when more guests started to come in..!" - Tweek said with the cute innocent smile on his face. "New kid?" - Craig asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde. Tweek nodded cheerfully, "I think his name was Phillip, he mostly ask about the town and me so I didn't get to know much about him but he seems like a cool guy! And slightly British~" - he said before yawning, it was fun yet a tiring day, Tweek has talked more that day in his shift more than any other time in his life. He need a nap or something.

As Tweek closed his eyes slowly to take a nap, Craig focused on the road ahead. Could it be Tweek was hanging out with _that_ new kid? It can't be, the one Tweek talked about seems pretty nice, not the type to tease and threaten people like the one he has met. Craig released a soft sighed. As the car was moving, he noticed a car on the other lane. It was a green car, pretty modern and clean compared to the one he was driving, inside was someone with an awfully familiar orange parka while the other one wasn't that familiar to Craig but he soon shook it off. _Not anyone with an orange parka means that it is Kenny, Craig_ \- he thought to himself before focus on the road ahead again. He should be glad that the road in South Park isn't crowded, he might have been dead by now if it was.

~*~

Pip peek out of his hiding spot as the other two was gone and released a relief sigh before opening his black feathered wings and flew up. As he passed through the clouds, he twirled around different clouds, it felt so free to flying around on Earth. When you're in Heaven, if you fly too high, you'll touch the roof while when you're in Hell, if you fly too high, there isn't much to play around and you'll get to see the destruction and pain which was something Pip never enjoyed. He closed his eyes as he let the wing flew across his face but soon he stopped and landed. Something was missing, a companion, a person to share this freedom with. He has to say he really miss Damien, how long is that devil plan to leave him alone in this place anyway?! Pip pout at the thought, water are welling up inside the corner of his eyes, he has never felt so lonely before, even when he was talking to Tweek and having fun, it was missing. He wiped away the fallen tears on his cheeks, he can't be weak, Damien might leave for a month and if Pip keeps on being depressed for the next month then he won't get the fun out of anything! He stood up, full of determination until he spotted Craig's car and hid in the bushes nearby. _I can't have any kind of fun either if I keep hiding from _him_.. this is getting kind of tedious.._.

Damien wasn't doing any better than Pip. As he was in Hell, taking care of some judgement in whether someone would end up in Hell and which level of Hell or whether he should send them up to Heaven and occasionally broke the fight between his father and God, he was getting annoyed. Usually a small little figure besides him would help him calm down with his kind words and cute actions but now that little figure is gone, probably having fun and making friends up on Earth while he is stuck down there. He can't say he doesn't miss Pip, in fact he miss the half blonde a lot, a lot more than he thought he would have when he said he had to go back in Hell. He rubs the temple of his forehead as he tried to calm himself down. He was glad he let Pip back on Earth, the half blonde was a lot happier up in the middle ground rather than being too low on Hell or too high in Heaven but something is telling him it was a terrible mistake. The image of the tree slowly die as soon as he walked pass them came back in Damien's mind, that was the main reason he retreated back to Hell, it was awfully lonely despite all of the demons and devils serving him but for Earth's sake, that was a better choice. He bit his lower lips, it couldn't be, or could it? Could it be Pip's sudden living body back on Earth is messing up how the universe is supposed to be? He shook his head, _Pip isn't planning on staying forever, it will be alright.._ he assured to himself but the shook his head again. _You don't know that you dumbass.._ \- his own thought argued with each other for a while. He really is depressed without Pip.

Damien let out a low growl as he ruffles his hair violently, it wasn't a good day and he missed Pip, badly. He needed something else to calm himself down. "Hey son, can I talk with you a bit?" - his dad said softly as he peeked inside Damien's room. Great, just the person he needed. Damien growled a bit, his dad sighed but came in anyway. "Son, I know you are upset because you can't hang out with your boyfriend because of work but you probably shouldn't growl like that, a lot of our demons is tired of cleaning the pee water around Hell" - His big red father said as the man settle next to him. Damien sighed as he threw himself on his bed, which was conveniently next to the desk. Usually he would hear Pip jokingly complain about Damien bouncing him above the bed by suddenly flopping down though Pip wasn't there to say that, Damien groan again. "Today is so stupid" - he complained, and like his young self, he started to throw some things across the room and continue to growl. "Maybe you should take a little break son" - His dad said softly, patting Damien's back carefully. "Rest? Why? So I could realized that there is no one to make tea for me? No thank you!" - he groaned, pushing his father's hand away. He knew leaving Earth was a right thing for him to do but the loneliness is killing him and he can't just call Pip back to Hell, that is way to selfish. "You can always call the maids" - his dad said calmly, "It's not the same dad! Ugh! You're not helping!" - he groaned again, pulling and ruffling his hair violently before flopping on the bed again before getting angry because of Pip's absent and bounce up ad down, groaning. "Son, stop, you are acting like a baby" - Satan said, rubbing the side of his forehead, slightly embarrassed that his son has became so miserable just because of a, well, he isn't fully sure what Pip is yet but let's call him a soul. His son, the son of darkness, has became so miserable because of a helpless soul.

~*~

Firkle has always felt pain and sorrow from the world he was in, ever since he was born till his current age, that was all he felt. But when he met Ike, there was something else he felt. The first time he look at the Canadian male, he felt weird, he felt like he wanted to know more about this person, the time Ike first look at him, he could feel his heart beat in the first time ever. When Ike came up and talk to him, he can feel his body heat raising. Ike really fucked up his usual self, he was always someone who is cold, who hates this world and everything that goes with it, his feelings are express through his dark poems, not his facial expression or anything related to that. Firkle break school's rules, beat up people, smoke for many years but Ike, that nerdy kid changed it. Ike changed that depressed goth into a slightly friendly person with a group of friend with different personalities and point of views, Ike changed that heavy smoker into someone who rarely smoke or even touch those, Ike changed the easily pissed and fight person into a timid kid who would only fight when necessary. And slowly, he even changed him into a person who knows how to love.

Firkle himself was pretty surprised with himself when he thinks about how much he has changed, of course he hasn't really fully part ways with his old goth gang but they are a bit too old for him. Being with Ike, Firkle has also learn a new emotion, full on rage. He didn't know what being worried and angry felt like but he was sure it was all welling in him as he kept calling Ike. They were supposed to go on a date that day but Ike didn't show up. Firkle could care less that Ike wanted to cancel the date because that nerd would only do so when something was down though what ticked him off was how Ike didn't pick up. So he kept calling and calling until what felt like forever, he finally decided to visit the Broflovski's household, because of Ike's parents dislike of him, he climbs into Ike's room through the window. Ike was no where to be seen. He climbed back down, still trying to call the other male. After what felt like forever, Ike picked up, he didn't get his boyfriend say anything before bashing out everything that he was holding in at the phone. That was the most they had ever fight.

Ask Ike heard the door bell, he dashed to the front door and open it with a wide grin despite getting a small growl as a reply. "Firkle! You made it!!" - Ike exclaimed happily as he let the other male in and closed the door. As he was closing and locking the front door carefully, he could feel a pair of small yet stiff hands slowly wrap around his waist, tighter and tighter each time until it fully wrapped around his waist. He could feel a head with a similar size as his slowly placed itself on his shoulder. "You got me worried. You piece of shit." - Firkle said, almost like a little whisper. A small smile find its way to Ike's face as he lean his head to Firkle's, it would be so easy to just place a kiss on other male's cheek or even lips right at that moment but Firkle would probably beat him up. "Sorry~" - he mumbles his reply, still leaning onto the goth. 

"So what took you so long to call me back anyway?" - Firkle asked as they were in the garage or what Firkle unwillingly call 'Ike's lair'. "I told you! I was accompanying my brother and his friend~ I didn't realized my phone was on silent so I couldn't pick up when you called~ I really am sorry~" - Ike said while typing on the laptop, seem to be busy. The goth ended up dropping the subject, it was pretty dumb to think about anyway, he has been crushing on the guy for a year until they started dating, which has been about 8 months already and he won't let a stupid missed call ruin their relationship. Firkle sat on the table, next to where Ike's laptop was, "So, was it him?" - he asked, referring to Ike's Mysterion research. Ike nodded, "yea it was! I was pretty lucky with that one~ If Kyle didn't send, I would probably not know about it~" - he said with a proud smile on his face. Firkle's eyebrows seemed to raised a bit but soon he took out a small book and start reading. The room slowly got filled with the sound of Ike's keyboard typing, it was calming and quiet, just like how they both prefer. "Have you figured out the other thing yet?" - Firkle asked after finishing the book he brought, he thought it was boring. Ike shook his head, "No, not yet. But Kyle said Kenny seem to know something is going on. it seems like we're dealing with something bigger than just climate change here" - the Canadian replied, still focused on his screen. Silent filled the room once a again with Ike's eyes stuck on the laptop while Firkle's was on Ike. Until Firkle finally speak up again, "I can call and talk to the Devil. He might know something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so tired when I write this XD If it felt shorter than the other chapters is because I'm practicing breaking the big paragraphs into small ones but that kinda fucked up with my head @@ Though it was fun making fun of Damien :v Sorry man XD

**Author's Note:**

> I am so bad at writing but this is something I had in mind for so long so I gotta throw it here even if no one reads it XD


End file.
